Feelings From Within
by LanHikaril
Summary: Sakura, being that which has a tough life is hard for any teenaged girl. But when your friends leave you alone to yourself. You begin to wish that your life was nevermore. But, there is something ....something that always leaves a clue behind.


Card Captor Sakura

Feelings From Within

Sakura is 16 and has a new crush as she begins to explore her inner feelings and personal thoughts about a special someone she begins to understand her powers and more about herself as she prepares for her new life. But, there is someone in the way of that...

Sakura is at the dance floor moving towards a someone that she had felt for ...forever. It begins with a slow tune, the boom box at the school prom blazing through the windows of ever nook and cranny of toemeda elementary school. It was her first school dance and she was having trouble exploring her feelings already. It was the last day before graduation starts and she would attend a middle school. She was starting to get really cranky. The music had been put up to loud and she couldn't hear anyone. Sakura had always been calmer in social situations. She was having trouble adjusting to this kind of atmosphere however. Dark lighting, loud music and horrible food. Sakura had wished she had just stayed home that day. She was beginning to regret having come to this school dance. However, there was someone always worth staying next to even when things were going badly. And that was Syoaran -kun. She walked towards the aisle where everyone had joined hands and began dancing. Syoaran was dancing with someone. She couldn't believe her eyes when she had seen who she was dancing with.

It was Tomoyo, she hadn't seen her like this ever. She was having the time of her life or at least it looked like it. She didn't seem like she always did. Sad and depressed whenever she was around. Or looking like a loser, having no friends to talk to except when she did she seemed to brighten up a little more and that was where it had all gone wrong for Sakura...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was all right to feel sad for a little while" she said quietly to herself. She began reading in the closet of her room close to a candle lit dinner all made and prepared by her brother Touya. It was beginning to look like a good dinner. Until, he had brought the candle lit. It was supposed to make her feel better about what had happened at the dance. The school had forgotten about it but she wasn't ready to let it go. She had gone to far when she had told them to get off her man. He wasn't hers. It wasn't fair but she wasn't ready to give up yet. She scooped up another spoonful of tofu and curry mixed with rice and began munching like a maniac. "Still" she thought. It was about time to get a change of outfit. She couldn't ask the one she had been with all this time. It would only make her an enemy even more of her second cousin.

He had began by telling her to "fuck off" but that wasn't good enough for her. She was getting annoying it looked like she wouldn't be going for awhile. It was up to him to address her in a way that would make her understand that love wasn't eternal. Sakura gave up instantly. She didn't look very well on her way out of the gymnasium however. Almost like she was going to collapse from stress or a heart attack. The Chinese gentlemen felt far from sorry for the witch. She had been bugging him for a dance ever since they had discovered they liked each other. It was almost like ending up with a total and complete prick. She was always dimwitted and moronic and it began to look like she would never change the way she looked. Always with pink clothes and ankle braces that looked like they were out of a American Disney film. It was starting to bug him that she always wore what he had told her to would be nice. She was desperate to get his attention afterwards. Always coming over to his apartment to see if he was okay or telling him to give up trying to hide because there would always be friends to help settle problems if he needed.

She thought life was a film or some kind of cartoon centered around her. It was almost as if she believed that she was a main character of some manga. It was irritating, "everyday is a magical moment waiting to happen" "Tomorrow is a day when things could change your life" "Always look on the bright side Syoaran". She began to think she was a super hero. That catching the clow cards was only the beginning of her adventures. She would often think about creating monsters that could destroy the world and wrote stories about her pretend escapades waiting to happen. Like a dying movie star...she was an irritating gnat.

The next day, he had thought it was done for, but she came back crying to him over the phone telling him all his secrets that night and if it hadn't been for him she would've of never caught all of the cards and telling her to die wasn't going to cut it. She had been at it for at least a month after that. Then she just stopped almost as if she had died. She used to have at least some attention span for school but she had lost it over the next couple of days. Acting weird and drinking a lot of water. Almost going to the bathroom everyday because she needed to wash her hands or take a quick dump. She hadn't fooled anyone of us. She was crying over him still and he would never look at her again. No matter how hard she tried or how she had tried to apologize. She was just not going to get it.

She sat down next to herself close to the back of the cafeteria where everyone had been staying away from for the past month. She had known that she had been taking it a bit to far with the letters and written testimonials that she herself was going to jump of a building. It was going to get a lot more complicated if anyone had reported her to the principal or the police. She might ever get detained in a hospital. She was probably going to regret ever stepping foot in that school today. It was going to be as if she had lost her mind on the way out.


End file.
